Chef Vuupsay
Chef Vuupsay is a character that appears in the 3rd minigame in FTAH, named "The Lil Chef" Lore Chef Vuupsay's origin is unknown. He was first seen on the side of the road, with nothing but a thanos diaper on. He lived his first four years alone. At the age of 4, some idiot threw a bowl on the road. Being the curious brat he is, he decided to give it a name. He didn't know any English, so he looked at the first letter he saw on a billboard nearby. Turns out that letter was "P". He also learned what a bowl was after the idiot screamed "U STUPID BOWL!!!". So once he turned 4, he had a best friend, now named the PP bowl. At the age of six, he saw a chef on the road. He said to a stranger, "Are you deaf? I'm a chef!" (yeah he rhymes alot). That was his first sentence from that point onward. One year later, he and his PP bowl somehow jumped onto a speeding truck. He was frightened, worried that his PP bowl and himself wouldn't make it out alive. Suddenly, the truck sped through a speed bump, and Vuupsay and PP bowl went flying out and onto the parking lot of Simpson's Happy Donuts. Since he was curious, he and his PP bowl entered the building. It was loud, and they met a man named Homer. Little did he know it wasn't actually a real man, but he's dumb, so he thought he was a man. Anyways, he tried to find the exit to escape the loudness. Instead he went into the Manager's Office, which is not allowed for customers. The manager yelled at him for coming in. Not knowing what to do, he said the one thing he knew: "Are you deaf? I'm a chef!" That made the manager think hard about him. He was curious and special, and as everyone knows, special kids are the future. So he said to him and the PP bowl: "You're hired, child!" That was the second thing he learned. Once he was hired, Janitor Scammy entered the manager's office. "Hey boss, some kid puked on Marge again, and uhhhh who is this?!". The manager confidently responded with, "This is our new chef, Vuupsay!" Janitor Scammy seemed concerned. "Soooo a child is our chef? Do you know what this could do to our business?!" The manager wanted to argue back, but Vuupsay quickly argued, "I'M HIRED, CHILD!!!" That hurt Janitor Scammy's feelings, so rather than go to his mama crying, he just angrily entered his frickin closet. The manager soon introduced Vuupsay and PP bowl to the chef's machinery area. "This is where you'll be working," he said, "And it's real easy too!". The manager then taught the basics of the machinery: Choosing donuts, reading orders, making them, etc. All seemed to work out, and Vuupsay and PP bowl were becoming great chefs. Things were looking up. Then one day, the toilets broke, and Janitor Scammy was being a fatass and didn't want to fix them. Not that it mattered, Vuupsay usually pooped in the trash cans anyways. Then somehow he got the idea of pooping into PP bowl. He reminded PP bowl of his attempted dumpings idea by saying "Are you deaf? I'm a chef!" and then pooped a lot into PP bowl. He also peed in it too, thought he always dumped the pee into the deep fryers because he thought pee and frying oil stuff were the same. Then one busy day, the manager said to him: "Alright Vuupsay, there's a lot of chocolate donut orders today. You think you can handle it?" Vuupsay responded confidently with "I'm hired, child!" and got to work. Thought he mistook his poop for chocolate. He thought it was perfect, PP bowl was an excellent supply of chocolate, so he could make it through the orders easily. He said to the poop, "Are you deaf? I'm a chef!" and picked it up. He thought it was kind of stale. After all, the poop aka chocolate was there for many days. Not to worry, he found the perfect solution: the deep fryers! That would warm the poop up, and even better, he refilled the fryers with his special fryer oil stuff recently. He got to work immediately. Heated the poop, got the butter knife, and spread the special "chocolate" on all of the donuts for the customers. The first customer to receive his donut said "THIS IS YUMMY!!!" really loudly, and the manager, watching Vuupsay and PP bowl, was very pleased with their work. The customer did not know what a chocolate was. After a few hours off poop donut servings, Janitor Scammy finally woke up and ran out of his frickin closet. The first thing he noticed, was the smell. "AGGHH...what is that god-awful stench?! I'm gonna beat up the kid who let this happen to our business!!" Vuupsay wasn't alarmed at all, he didn't know what a yelling was. What he did know was Janitor Scammy, and hated him. Eventually Janitor Scammy tracked down the smell, and confronted the two young chefs (one of them is PP bowl). "ARE YOU CRAZY, YOU CHILD HOOLIGANS??!!" The building got quiet. Homer stopped singing about getting hit by his son with a chair. All the customers shut up and turned at the furious janitor and the two apprentices. Vuupsay didn't know what to do. This is the first time he felt true embarrassment, and it hurt him deep down. He stared at PP bowl expecting him to fight against the outraged closet man. "WELL??!!" Scammy screamed again. At this point he felt stuck and trapped. After all, he was doing everything right, adding the chocolate on the donuts, and serving them to customers himself (Rainer wasn't hired yet). "THANKS TO YOU PATHETIC BABIES, OUR BUSINESS NEVER GOT FOULER!!! EVERYTHING IS RUINED AND YOU TWO BE THE ONES TO BLAME!!!" At this point, Vuupsay wasn't playing games anymore. He yelled powerfully: "ARE YOU DEAF??!?! I'M A CHEF!!!!!!" Janitor Scammy just got roasted real hard, and he was on the floor, struggling to recover from that epic gamer roast. The manager finally heard the chaos because he took off his AirPods and ran to the scene. "What in Pete's sake is going on here??" Vuupsay and PP bowl didn't know what to say. After all, they committed a crime and almost killed Scammy with the roast. Then suddenly, he figured it all out. All those years of being exposed to the outside world finally lead up to this moment. He knew exactly what to say. "Sir, this werched man was yelling at a fellow 7-year old male child and his pet bowl. Yelling at a child stranger is considered illegal and against federal law. I demand this man be thrown in jail for around 50 years, 3 months, 2 weeks, and 6 days." Turns out that didn't happen, because it's not illegal where he lives. oh well it all worked out in the end trust me. The End. Story written by YoshiFan2018Category:Characters Category:Workers Category:FTaH1